


Princess

by LightningHaski



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: The misconceptions we learn from Disney movies as a child





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I was 15 when I wrote this

Every girl has wanted to be a princess  
At some point you wanted to be a princess when you were 4 years old  
You wanted to find your Prince Charming likes the girls in those Disney movies whose hips are thinner than their heads and that doesn't make sense to me  
I to wanted to be a princess  
I wanted to find my Prince Charming by somehow getting myself into trouble with an evil witch and he would just randomly come in to help me when he didn't even know my name  
I wanted to have a waist thinner than my head because that's what little girls grew up to think because society told them they need to be skinny to be perfect and what better way to do that than to destroy their bodies trying to look like a Disney princess  
Every girl has wanted to be a princess  
But what they didn't tell you is that there is no forever and there is no Prince Charming that you just meet when you are in trouble  
They made me cry because I couldn't be like the other girls  
Because I wasn't pretty enough  
Because I couldn't meet my Prince Charming when I was 4 years old  
So I couldn't be a princess

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I wrote so many random things when I was younger
> 
> Also I’m posting this when drunk


End file.
